El cumpleaños de una nakama
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Carmen, pero ella cree que sus nakamas no lo saben, ¿será cierto o no?


**Wenassss, se que hace tiempo que no subo, mas bien que no actualizo, mis historias de one piece, pero es que estoy un poco liada últimamente, prometo que en cuanto pueda las actualizare, mientras tanto disfrute de este one-shot.**

**Disclaimer:One Piece no me pertenece**

* * *

Había amanecido hacía rato, a Brook ya se le había quitado aquella maldita costumbre de despertarles al amanecer. Era un día como otro cualquiera o al menos eso creía ella.

Sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿cuántos años habría pasado sin celebrarlo, diez, once? Quizás más quizás menos, no lo sabía con certeza, pero celebrarlo, ¿en qué sentido? Al fin y al cabo por pequeño que fuese el detalle siempre obtuvo alguno por su cumpleaños durante su infancia, durante el tiempo que fue "prisionera" y durante su entrenamiento, claro que todo eso se acabó a los doce años, fue cuando empezó su búsqueda, la cual culminó antes de unirse a la banda de Luffy.

Creía que nadie sabía que aquel día era el día de su cumpleaños, creía.

-Bueno días Carmen- le saludó Sanji con su habitual baile

-Buenos días Sanji

-Te he preparado un desayuno especial para que empieces con energía el día

-Muchas gracias -sonrió, el cocinero se puso a dar vueltas muy contento mientras decía que ella estaba enamorada de él, la castaña le ignoró y se sentó junta a Nami y Robin, quienes la estaban esperando para desayunar junto con el resto de la tripulación -Buenos días- saludó a los restantes mugiwaras

-Buenos días

El desayuno pasó sin ningún altercado, demasiado normal incluso para aquella atípica banda. Después de eso cada uno se marchó a un lugar distinto del Thousand Sunny: Sanji se quedó en la cocina lavando los platos, Franky y Usopp fueron al taller, Luffy y Chooper estuvieron jugando en la cubierta, Brook estuvo componiendo una canción, Robin estuvo leyendo, Nami tomando el sol, Zorro entrenando y Carmen aprovechó aquella tranquilidad para sacar unas fotos.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, que al igual que el desayuno fue demasiado normal, Luffy no intentó robar comida ni una sola vez, aquella tranquilidad hizo sospechar a la castaña que sus nakamas se traían algo entre manos, pues en toda la mañana no escuchó a Nami regañar ni una sola vez a Luffy por hacer alguna tontería, tampoco escuchó las típicas peleas de Zorro y Sanji, ni siquiera el "yohohoho" de Brook o el "súper" de Franky; a decir verdad no sabía si ciertamente sus nakamas habían estado toda la mañana haciendo cosas por separado, pues cuando ella salido del estudio fotográfico ya estaban todos en la mesas listos para comer.

Tras el almuerzo volvió al estudio a terminar de revelar algunas fotos, Franky le había arreglado la cámara para que tuviera dos dispositivos, el primero las almacenaba en una memoria para luego revelarlas, el segundo las revelaba directamente, ella los alternaba según la situación; si estaba presenciando una pelea, aunque no fuera el momento más propicio para sacar una foto, activaba en primer modo, si era una foto para entregársela a alguien el segundo.

Había terminado de revelar todas la fotos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Chooper,¿qué quieres?

-Me podrías enseñar las fotos si has terminado de revelarlas.

-Ehh...sí, ahora mismo iba a enseñárselas a los demás, vente y las ves

-¡No!- gritó de repente

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues...porque están muy ocupados

-Muy ocupados – repitió extrañada -¿En qué?

-¿Es..que...es que...no quieres enseñarme las fotos?- preguntó Chooper a punto de llorar (mentiroso ¬¬)

-No, no es eso claro que te quiero enseñar las fotos, venga pasa- dijo resignada

Carmen empezó a mostrarle todas las fotos que había revelado, eran desde el suceso de Water 7 hasta Thriller Bark.

-Aquí es cuando conocimos a Kokoro...y aquí cuando Pauli nos salvó de ser arrastrados por el Aqua Laguna -decía impresionado Chooper por la calidad de las fotos y por haberlas tomado sin que nadie se diera cuenta -Y, y aquí es cuando Sogeking quemó la bandera del Gobierno Mundial, y esta es cuando Robin lloraba mientras le decía a Luffy que quería vivir -Carmen pudo notar como el renito se entristecía al recordar aquello -Estas de cuando conocimos a Brook...

Así pasaron toda la tarde, viendo fotos y recordado anécdotas, algunas más felices que otras. Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, Chooper miró por la ventana y dijo:

-Ya es la hora

-¿La hora de qué?- preguntó extrañada

-Vamos -dijo el renito saliendo de la habitación y tirando de Carmen

-Oii, espera Chooper,¿dónde vamos?

-Ya deben haber terminado

-¿Haber terminado el qué?¿Quiénes?

Pararon delante de la puerta de la cocina, él la abrió un poco, miró dentro y la volvió a cerrar, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y le indicó a Carmen que pasara.

-¿Qué ocurre Chooper? Estás muy raro, bueno, todos estáis muy raros hoy- dijo mientras abría la puerta

La cocina estaba completamente a oscuras, de repente se encendió la luz y …:

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos lo mugiwaras

Franky y Usopp tiraron confeti, Sanji le mostró una enorme tarta de chocolate decorada con nata, Brook tocó una nueva canción, y el resto le esperaba con regalos.

Carmen estaba sin palabras, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esto eran lo que planeaban ni que hubieran descubierta cuando era el día de su cumpleaños, se sentía sumamente feliz.

La castaña abrió sus regalos: Nami le regaló una falda, Robin un libro sobre paisajes, Chooper un dibujo echo por él, Luffy y Zorro le regalaron un "kit" completo para rebelar fotografías.

La noche la pasaron bebiendo y tomando la tarta y la cena especial que el rubio había preparado para una de sus señoritas, entrada ya la medianoche Carmen salió de la cocina hacia la cubierta, Robin se percató de esto y la siguió.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó la morena

-No, no ocurre nada -dijo volteándose a verla

-¿Por qué has abandonado la fiesta?¿No te diviertes?

-No -negó con la cabeza -No es eso, es que simplemente no me esperaba que supierais que era mi cumpleaños,¿cómo lo supisteis?

-Fue cosa de Nami, yo tampoco sé como se enteró -sonrió

-Hacía tiempo que no lo celebraba, la última vez fue una noche así de despejada y estrellada -dirigió su mirada al cielo y sonrió con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia

Robin la escuchaba con atención, poca veces solía hablar la castaña de su pasado, por no decir que no sabían nada de él.

-Bueno, volvemos a la fiesta, antes de que ellos traigan la fiesta aquí -dijo la castaña

-Creo que ya es tarde -Robin dirigió su mirada sus nakamas, los cuales venían a reunirse con ellas y así continuar la fiesta con la cumpleañera, Carmen ante este gesto no pudo hacer más que sonreír y disfrutar de su fiesta junto a sus nakamas quienes se había convertido en su familia.

* * *

**Weno que les pareció, aquie he hecho referencia a algunas cosas que explicare mas adelante en mis fics sobre el pasado de Carmen**

**gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
